Hiérarchie
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Plus qu'une chamaillerie d'enfants, c'est un règlement de compte. Parce qu'il ne peut y avoir deux chefs de meute. / OS, rated T pour être sûre.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda, seul ce que j'en fais l'est !

**Rating :** T

**Genre**** :** Général, Humour

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me voici avec ma première fanfiction ! _

_Quel drôle d'effet ça fait... Cela fait déjà deux ans que je suis sur ce fandom mais je ne m'étais jamais décidée à poster quelque chose, ni à m'inscrire ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ? me direz-vous. _

_Et bien, c'est très simple. J'avais une idée qui me trottait tellement dans la tête que j'en devenait insomniaque. Oui, oui !_

_Et puis, ce qui m'a réellement décidé à partager cette histoire avec vous, c'est tout simplement la pauvreté des fics traitant du CP9 sur ce fandom. Comment se fait-il qu'il y en ait si peu ? _

_Enfin soit ! Moi, ChocOlive, commence dès maintenant une grande croisade visant à repeupler ce fandom._

_Je vais vous inonder avec mes histoires sur le CP9 !_

_Voilà, je vais finir en disant que les personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi, mais de Eiichiro Oda._

_Bonne lecture !_

_ps : Mogowko, si tu passes par là, cette fic t'es dédiée._

* * *

Sur l'océan, quelque part dans le nouveau monde, un bateau poursuivait sa course, inlassablement, craquant et ruisselant sous les vagues vengeresses de mère nature. Le tonnerre grondait, déchirant le ciel autrefois clair, de ces arcs électriques. Le vent rugissait, s'engouffrant dans les voiles du bateau, menaçant de les déchirer.

Sur le pont, des silhouettes s'agitaient malgré les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient, tentant de maintenir le cap du navire. Des cris résonnaient à travers la tempête, donnant ordres et directives.

«Jabura ! Blueno ! Remontez les voiles avant que le vent ne les déchire !

- Me donne pas d'ordre, le bouffeur de salades !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je préfère la viande ! »

Tout n'était que tonnerre, cri et agitation. La journée fut longue pour les ex-assassins, secoués en tous sens. Trempés jusqu'aux os mais fiers, ils avaient réussi à rester à flots. Lorsque la tempête se calma enfin, le jour avait fait place à la nuit. Rompus et fatigués, seul leur lit occupait leurs pensées, impatient de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**.x.**

Dans l'une des chambres du bâtiment, une personne s'agitait, en proie à des cauchemars. Jabura se releva en sursaut, secoué et en sueur. La respiration hachée, il mit du temps avant de reconnaître les murs tapissés de sa chambre. Légèrement calmé, il tourna son regard vers son compagnon de chambre. Blueno dormait toujours comme un bienheureux dans le lit d'à côté.

Un soupir flotta dans l'air, suivit d'un bruit mat. L'homme-loup s'était rallongé dans son lit, tentant de faire abstraction de ses cauchemars et de se rendormir, ils avaient eu une longue journée, mieux valait reprendre des forces. Il posa machinalement sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit où se trouvait désormais une cicatrice de brûlure depuis ce fameux jour.

Ce jour maudit où ils avaient tout perdu. Leur rang, leur fierté, leur foyer… Arrogants et présomptueux, incapable d'envisager la défaite, ils s'étaient faits écraser par une force plus grande qu'eux, la force des liens du cœur, rendant leur échec plus cuisant encore.

Par moment, Jabura ressentait encore la brûlure causée par ce blondinet, lui rappelant chaque jour son incompétence, sa faiblesse. Las de ressasser de vieux souvenirs, il se leva, aussi discret qu'un chat, s'habilla simplement d'un pantacourt kaki - après tout, il n'y avait personne debout à cette heure avancée de la nuit - et sortit.

Il ne jugea pas utile de refaire sa tresse, ne laissant qu'un seul nœud pour maintenir le tout. De toute façon, il aurait tout le temps de la refaire correctement, une fois revenu. Seules deux grandes mèches s'échappaient de leur étau de tissu pour encadrer son visage. Cela lui donnait, certes, une allure plus féminine malgré son apparente virilité mais, pour l'heure, il s'en fichait bien !

Ses pieds nus résonnant sur le sol de bois, sa queue de cheval se balançant au rythme de ses pas, il se dirigea vers la seule pièce du bateau qu'il appréciait autant que son jardin intérieur, jadis. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne – il avait une réputation à tenir - mais, lorsqu'il était préoccupé, il aimait se détendre avec un bon livre. Cela lui permettait d'oublier ses tracas, l'espace d'un instant.

Dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, il fut surpris d'y trouver de la lumière. Qui pouvait bien être encore debout à cette heure ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Blueno, celui-ci ronflait encore comme un camion lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, encore moins Kalifa qui mettait un point d'honneur à respecter ses heures de sommeil. « C'est bon pour le teint » qu'elle lui avait dit. Kumadori et Fukurou, alors ? Impossible ! Ils étaient de corvée de garde, donc ils n'avaient rien à faire là.

Curieux et intrigué, l'ex-leader s'approcha à pas de loup. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, restée ouverte, jetant un œil discret à l'intérieur de la pièce et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_« Nan, pas possible…Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »_

Jabura s'approcha davantage, cherchant à mieux apercevoir le visiteur nocturne, il espérait se tromper. Sincèrement, pour sa zen attitude, faites qu'il se trompe.

« Tu comptes entrer ou rester cacher là, comme un assassin ? »

_Si, c'est bien lui…_ Jabura leva les yeux au ciel et se massa l'arête du nez, en prévision de disputes imminentes. Il ne nota pas l'ironie de la phrase, se contentant de franchir le seuil de la porte. La bibliothèque ou salle de séjour comme il l'appelait, était la plus grande pièce du navire. Composée de fauteuils et de canapés les plus confortables, disposés ça et là au centre de la pièce, elle présentait de larges étagères placées contre les murs, dans un souci d'espace, où trônaient des livres du monde entier, amassés au cours de leur périple. Les teintes se résumaient en des couleurs chaudes comme l'orange, l'ocre et le blanc cassé, ajoutant une touche de chaleur dans cette espace cosy.

« Et moi qui pensait pouvoir lire peinard, soupira-t-il doucement, de sorte de n'être audible que pour ses seules oreilles.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Ou pas. L'a de sacrées oreilles le minou…

Dos à la porte, un livre à la main, Lucci occupait le fauteuil le plus large de la pièce, un verre de scotch posé négligemment sur l'accoudoir, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de toile noire et d'une chemise de la même couleur, légèrement entrouverte. A l'instar de Jabura, il n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux, ce soir.

L'aîné soupira, plus bruyamment cette fois, s'attirant ainsi un regard de l'homme-félin. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son interlocuteur, le cadet eut un infime froncement de sourcils. Il ne fit, cependant, aucun commentaire.

- Si ma présence t'indispose, ne te sens pas obligé de rester. »

En clair : dégage. L'homme-loup serra les poings, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe, il se retint de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. _Zen, zen. _Très bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, il va rester juste pour l'emmerder. Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens ! Jabura, rancunier ? Ho, si peu...

Il se dirigea, alors, d'un pas vif vers le canapé le plus éloigné de son homologue, se laissa tomber dessus avec toute la grâce dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire aucune, et passa ses bras par-dessus le dossier en une pose décontractée, tout juste s'il ne mettait pas les pieds sur la table basse. Tout ça, le plus bruyamment du monde, dans l'unique but d'énerver le matou qui lui servait de chef. Quitte à l'ennuyer, autant y aller à fond ! Durant son petit manège, trop énervé qu'il était, Jabura ne remarqua, à aucun moment, le sourire en coin de Lucci.

Un silence s'installa rapidement, durant lequel l'homme-loup ne cessa de tapoter le sol de son pied, dans un rythme régulier, qui trahissait son énervement. _Tap, tap, tap… _L'aîné profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour observer son frère d'arme qui était, entre temps, retourner à sa lecture_._

Ils avaient tous évolué en 2 ans, c'est indéniable. Mais le plus grand changement venait, sans aucun doute, de Lucci. Son physique, lui, n'avait pas subi de grandes modifications. Mis à part ses cheveux plus longs, il avait toujours les mêmes traits fins, les mêmes sourcils étranges -sans parler de sa barbiche-, même son sempiternel chapeau haut-de-forme, il l'avait toujours !

Tiens, d'ailleurs, il ne le voyait nulle part. Diantre…Lucci sans son chapeau, c'est comme une tartine sans confiture. Il manque quelque chose. _Tap, tap, tap…_

Non, le changement le plus notable était dans son regard. Cette lueur cruelle qui ne le quittait pas, avait disparu. Son regard était devenu moins froid, moins dur.

Était-ce son combat contre chapeau de paille qui l'avait changé ? Jabura n'en savait trop rien. Lucci n'avait jamais abordé sa défaite contre ce gamin, en 2 ans. Et quand quelqu'un était assez suicidaire pour y faire allusion, l'homme-félin mettait un point d'honneur à le faire taire de son regard le plus glacial. C'était, en général, très dissuasif. _Tap, tap, tap…_

Ou alors était-ce la trahison, véritable coup de poignard, du gouvernement ? Ce gouvernement qu'ils avaient toujours servi avec loyauté et fidélité, mettant de côté leur humanité afin de protéger ses secrets, étouffant dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion qui nuirait à son image.

Cette foi inébranlable avait volé en éclats, en même temps que les derniers édifices d'Enies Lobby, ce fameux jour. Après leur échec, ils avaient été impitoyablement traqués, le chasseur devenant la proie. Ils avaient dû faire profil bas au début, la nécessité de soigner Lucci était trop importante pour risquer de se faire remarquer.

Quoi que, on pouvait faire mieux niveau discrétion qu'un numéro de cirque itinérant…_Tap, tap, tap… _

« Jabura.

- Quoi ? maugréa l'homme-loup, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-Arrête ça, demanda Lucci, d'un ton lourd de menaces.

-Sinon quoi ? », rétorqua l'insolent, dans un rictus moqueur.

Lucci, qui n'avait pas levé le nez de son bouquin, finit par fixer son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, de ses iris d'un noir profond. Jabura ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un discret frisson, face à ce regard pénétrant. Il se passa un temps, durant lequel aucun des deux ne parla, s'affrontant du regard, dans une lutte muette pour la dominance. La joute se prolongea, rythmée par le son régulier des battements de pieds. C'était à celui qui dévierait son regard en premier, marquant sa défaite. _Tap, tap, tap…_

Aucun ne céderait, plus qu'une chamaillerie d'enfant, c'était un affrontement pour cette place de chef, sujet de discorde permanent, d'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient s'en souvenir. Un moyen de mettre un terme, définitivement, à cette rivalité de toujours. Après tout, il ne pouvait y avoir deux chefs de meute.

Après un instant de flottement, Lucci se décida à agir. Tout en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'homme-loup, il déposa son livre sur l'accoudoir, à côté de son verre, et se leva. De sa démarche féline, il se dirigea lentement vers le plus âgé, comme un prédateur chasse sa proie.

Jabura, de son côté, était déjà moins confiant qu'avant. Son sourire s'était fané dès que l'homme-félin s'était mis en mouvement. Il avait cessé de balancer son pied et regardait maintenant Lucci avec méfiance, ses muscles se crispant sans le vouloir, près à parer à toute éventualité. Ils avaient beau faire partie du même groupe, Lucci restait Lucci. Un homme sans scrupules et sans remords.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le leader s'immobilisa, continuant de le fixer de ses orbes noires. L'homme-loup affichait un sourire, nerveux cette fois. C'est qu'il n'était pas rassurant le matou.

« Euh…J'ai arrêté..., tenta l'aîné, ramenant ses bras devant son torse, juste au cas où.

Le cadet ne bougeait toujours pas. Tentative d'intimidation ? Un certain malaise commença à poindre chez Jabura. La tension ambiante le rendait mal à l'aise. D'ordinaire, il n'hésitait pas à l'emmerder, ne ratant jamais une occasion de le faire tourner en bourrique, d'en rajouter une couche, se tapant dessus dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Lucci le lui rendait d'ailleurs très bien. Mais là, étrangement, il n'avait pas trop envie de la ramener. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, d'étrange chez l'homme-félin depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de cette bibliothèque.

- Tu ne fais –»

Jabura se tût bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que le regard de son opposant avait dévié. Lucci fixait ses bras, avec insistance, comme s'il espérait voir à travers. Il fronça les sourcils à cette constatation.

« _Oï, il m'fait quoi là ? _»

Lorsqu'il fit mine de se lever pour échapper à ce regard un peu trop insistant à son goût, l'homme-félin le repoussa en arrière, posant une main ferme sur ses bras croisés, restreignant ainsi les mouvements de son vis-à-vis. Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

« Lâche-moi. »

L'ordre était sec et ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. L'ex-leader n'aimait pas cette situation bizarre et il le faisait savoir. Lucci n'obéissant pas - cela va sans dire -, il tenta de se défaire de la prise. Peine perdue, le cadet avait une poigne de fer. Plus il se débattait, plus l'étau se resserrait. Au point de lui faire mal aux os.

« Lâche-moi ! cingla-t-il, la douleur le rendant agressif. »

Jabura commença à montrer les dents, un son sourd émanant de sa gorge tel un loup, ce qu'il était au fond. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son geôlier, il comprit. Ce petit manège n'avait qu'un seul but. Affirmer sa suprématie une bonne fois pour toute, de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit : la soumission. Il lui mettait, ainsi, le nez devant sa propre faiblesse et ça, ça le foutait en rogne !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Lucci entama une torsion violente sur ses bras, le faisant tomber sur le côté gauche. Sous la pression brutale exercée sur ses os déjà malmenés, l'homme-loup ne put empêcher un grognement de douleur passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte !

Fatigué par sa lutte, épuisé par ces nuits sans sommeil, Jabura ne riposta pas lorsque l'homme-félin s'invita sur sa hanche droite. Les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, Lucci le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. Ses bras croisés toujours maintenus contre son torse, l'aîné tentait de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration, rendue difficile par la douleur.

Il se retint de justesse de mordre la main qui venait de s'emparer de son menton. Il était déjà dans une situation difficile, valait mieux ne pas en rajouter. Avec délicatesse, le leader le força à tourner son visage, accrochant ses iris noirs aux pupilles chocolat. Tout sourire avait déserté le visage du cadet, il observait maintenant son vis-à-vis avec sérieux et gravité.

Après un instant de flottement, Lucci se baissa lentement, rapprochant son visage de celui de son prisonnier. Face à cette soudaine proximité, Jabura eut comme réflexe premier de se reculer, ce qui s'avéra difficile, la main inquisitrice maintenant son visage en place.

L'homme-félin s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, lorsqu'un grondement sortit de la gorge de son frère d'arme. Un avertissement. Il n'aimait visiblement pas ce rapprochement. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du leader et, fixant l'homme-loup droit dans les yeux, il combla les derniers centimètres.

Au contact de leurs lèvres, Jabura se figea, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit une langue venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, la langue mutine se retirant face à la résistance de son opposant.

Lucci n'alla pas plus loin, se contentant de suivre la ligne de la mâchoire de ses lèvres, faisant preuve d'une douceur dans ce geste, qui contrastait avec la poigne de fer qui enserrait les bras du loup affaibli. Il remonta ensuite vers l'oreille, notant au passage la respiration hachée de son captif. Il lui murmura quelques mots, d'un ton ferme et froid.

« Connais ta place. »

Soudainement, l'étau se desserra, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement, libérant les bras du prisonnier de toutes entraves. Lorsque Jabura s'en rendit compte, Lucci était déjà au niveau de la porte. Perturbé et troublé, il le regarda franchir le seuil de la bibliothèque. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne sorte de son état léthargique. En mode automate, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, évitant de passer devant la chambre de l'homme-félin, et s'écroula dans son lit. Une seule pensée émergea, alors qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

« _Note pour l'avenir : emmerder un matou lorsqu'il lit, c'est dangereux pour la santé. _»

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Un petit OS que j'avais en tête depuis un moment et que je voulais vous faire partager. Lucci et Jabura sont des personnages très intéressants. Tant d'un point de vue caractériel que relationnel. Le loup et le léopard...M'étonne pas qu'ils s'entendent comme chat et chien, ces deux-là._

_Je n'ai pas voulu faire dans le "mignon" car je ne vois pas leur relation autrement que comme une lutte perpétuelle de dominance/soumission. Pour moi, ils ne se portent pas dans leur cœur, et ils le montre bien !_

_En espérant que ça vous a fait plaisir autant qu'à moi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je suis ouverte à la critique !_


End file.
